One-shot la GM !
by Fairy-Heaven
Summary: Différents OS concernant les personnages de Kuroko no Basket, surtout la GM. A prendre avec humour !
1. Akashi et ses fidèles ciseaux

**Yo mina ! Ouais je sais, ça fait pas longtemps mais vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, d'ailleurs, je m'attendais pas à avoir des avis aussi vite ! Enfin, j'ai décidé de créer ce petit recueil d'OS en me basant surtout sur l'humour. Certains OS sont inspirés d'images marrantes, faut bien ça pour démarrer ! Enfin, en voici un premier, court. Les suivants vont pas tarder à venir, sûrement dans la même journée.**

**PS :je crois que j'ai oublié deux-trois trucs apparemment...**

**Disclaimer : à notre grande et vénérée Heav... Ah merde, me suis gourée, s'cusez-moi. Donc cette œuvre appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki !**

**Rating : ai-je besoin de préciser ? Franchement vu les idioties que je sors, même pas besoin de prévenir... Juste, faîtes gaffe aux pertes de neurones, j'ai eu plein de demande de remboursement.**

**Auteur : Notre grande et vénérée Heaven ! Ah c'est ici que je devais le dire.**

**Et ... Y a rien d'autre. Vous venez de perdre deux secondes de votre vie à lire ça. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sep/SBAFF/**

**Bonne lecture !**

**L**e danger approchait, ils le sentaient, ils le voyaient. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le diable en personne ne les trouve et qu'ils passent un mauvais quart d'heure. La peur au ventre, les cinq fugitifs se changeaient à une vitesse alarmante, allant même jusqu'à se tromper d'endroit et de finir avec leur tee-shirt à l'envers.

Kise, entendant des pas approcher, avala sa salive bruyamment, tremblant de peur. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et trébucha sur l'ourlet de son pantalon, tombant durement sur Aomine. Ce dernier, oubliant momentanément la séance de torture qui les attendait, feula de colère et poussa une tonne d'injures sur le pauvre blond qui s'excusa maintes et maintes fois. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé d'habit et essayait, sans succès, de mettre le pantalon de Murasakibara.

Kuroko et Midorima quant à eux, restaient silencieux. Ils espéraient ainsi que si le démon en venait à entrer dans le vestaire, il se concentrerait plutôt sur leurs camarades bruyant que sur eux. Le vert en venait même à porter son objet porte bonheur -qui était une peluche rare d'un hiboux tout aussi rare- comme un totem lui ayant été offert par Dieu en personne, le suppliant de l'épargner de la colère de la petite tornade rouge.

Murasakibara ne faisait pas de bruit, mangeant seulement les quelques biscuits que lui tendait Tetsuya. Il ne se plaignit même pas quand Kise lui rendit piteusement son pantalon, trop occupé à détourner son attention de leur capitaine en satisfaisant son grande estomac.

« Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas fini de vous changer. C'est bien. C'est très bien. »

Cette voix, glaciale, sonna le glas pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils se figèrent, conscient que leur fin arriverait bientôt. Akashi se tenait devant l'entrée du vestiaire, fière comme un lion, leur bloquant la sortie. Malgré sa petite taille, il avait une telle prestance que personne n'osait l'approcher et le pousser pour s'enfuir.

Tous les cinq allèrent se réfugier vers le fond du vestiaire, entraînant Kuroko qui finissait de mettre sa veste. Kise failli tourner de l'œil en avisant un éclair, provenant de la façade reluisante du ciseau qui dépassait de la poche de leur capitaine.

« Heu, se risqua Aomine, il me semble que si, on a fini.

\- Et bien vous n'y verrez pas d'inconvénient à rester quelques minutes de plus, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

\- Non, non, non, absolument pas, Akashicchi, balbutia Kise, mort de peur.

\- Au vu du travail médiocre que vous avez fourni dans ce match, je pense qu'une petite correction s'impose, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? Hum, Shintarou ? »

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, remontant ses lunettes dans un geste frénétique. Il maudissait les dieux de ne pas avoir exaucé son souhait, serrant sa peluche dans sa main gauche. Murasakibara, inconscient du danger qui planait sur eux, continuait de manger ses gâteaux, arrivant à la fin du paquet. Si bien que, comme un animal, Kuroko lui laissa le paquet, ne quittant pas Akashi de ses yeux impassibles.

« Je me demande, qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire... s'interrogea à voix haute Akashi. »

Tous se figèrent, sachant très bien que le rouquin avait une idée en tête. Aomine déglutit fortement, prit d'une soudaine envie de faire marcher ses jambes. Kise serra le cou de Kuroko, de petites larmes de peur naissant au coin de ses yeux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux turquoises ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, attendant la sentence, résigné. Le violet, qui avait finalement épuisé le paquet de gâteaux, bailla fortement, faisait grimacer Midorima qui retint un remarque acerbe.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé, annonça Akashi. »

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, le tyran dégaina le ciseau que Kise avait aperçu, le caressant avec tendresse. Tout un scénario de morts horribles à coup de ciseaux défila dans l'esprit d'Aomine qui recula d'un pas, grimaçant. Un cri strident retentit tandis que le diable fondait sur eux, ciseaux en avant, prêt à découper tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Génération Miracle ouvrit, les yeux, tremblant sous l'adrénaline que cette vision avait causé sur eux. Se demandant d'abord ce qu'il s'était passé, un deuxième cri d'horreur leur apporta la réponse. Kise fixait sur eux des regards incrédules. Aomine pouffa de rire en voyant la tête qu'il tirait et surtout, sa coupe de cheveux.

Tout les membres se découvrirent un à un. Il semblerait qu'Akashi ait décidé de leur faire une coupe de cheveux semblable à la sienne. Si bien qu'ils se retrouvaient tous avec une frange coupé au ras. Akashi sourit fièrement, ravi d'avoir pût donner une bonne correction à ses coéquipiers.

Kise laissa les larmes venir dévalées ses joues, en proie au désespoir le plus cuisant. Il se laissa tomber par terre, le visage parallèle au sol, et déversa un flot de parole qui voulait attirer la pitié de qui se sentait concerné :

« Ma carrière de mannequin est foutue... comment vais-je faire ? Ah ! Triste monde, avec quelle cruauté déverses-tu sur moi tes colères !

\- On dirait que les quelques mois passés au théâtre t'ont permis de t'exprimer avec plus de dramatisme, Kise-kun, lança Kuroko, indifférent au malheur qui venait de s'abattre sur eux.

\- Comment fais-tu pour rester impassible, Tetsu ? beugla Aomine, non mais regarde la tronche que j'ai ! Oï Akashi, je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

\- Hum, si j'avais un conseil à te donner Akashi, je te dirai de ne surtout pas te lancer dans une carrière de coiffeur, annonça Midorima qui se mirait dans un miroir, dépité.

\- Oh, il en reste un finalement, dit Atsushi, parlant de son paquet de gâteau. »

Finalement, il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas compris la leçon. Akashi se promit d'y remédier plus tard, un sourire à connotation sadique s'imprimant sur ses lèvres.


	2. La pose miracle

**La pose miracle**

« Bon les gars, on y va ? s'exclama Kise, aussi excité qu'un gamin à qui l'on avait annoncé son week-end à la mer.

\- Vous voulez vraiment le faire ? souffla Kagami, effaré.

\- Crois-moi, j'aurai le choix, ça fait longtemps que je me serai barré d'ici, grogna Aomine, les mains dans les poches.

\- Aomine-kun, il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes, Akashi-kun commence à s'impatienter, annonça Kuroko. »

Pour toute réponse, le basané poussa un long soupir et suivit son ami aux cheveux turquoises, ennuyé à l'avance. Le seul blond de la bande sautait partout, heureux à l'idée d'exercer ce qui lui prenait un quart de son temps avec ses amis.

Non loin de là, Midorima se limait les ongles de sa main normalement bandée. Murasakibara était assis à côté de lui, dégustant une de ses glaces favorites. Un claquement de main attira leur attention. C'était Akashi qui leur ordonnait indirectement de venir au milieu de la pièce, où serait effectué leur « besogne ».

Kise rejoignit la place d'un bon, bousculant Aomine qui ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer par le biais de divers injures. Le blond s'excusa en sautillant, tout guilleret et Aomine sentit des gouttes de sueurs se former à l'arrière de sa tête.

Kuroko arriva et se plaça entre Aomine et Murasakibara qui se trouvait tout derrière, une glace à moitié déballée dans la bouche. Akashi se situait au milieu, représenté comme le chef de la troupe. Kise prit place sur sa gauche et Midorima compléta le tableau, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Au signal de Kagami qui s'était positionné derrière l'appareil photo, les six jeunes hommes prirent la pose qui leur a été attribué. Tout d'abord Aomine qui se baissa, jambes écartées prenant appuie sur ses genoux. Son buste était maintenu aussi droit qu'il le pouvait et ses bras étaient ouvert, tourné vers Akashi. Midorima, qui était du côté opposé, effectuait exactement le même mouvement excepté que lui était tourné de l'autre sens, pour aussi faire face à Akashi. Aucun des deux ne souriaient, Midorima affichant un expression d'incompréhension tandis qu'Aomine avait une tête un peu plus blasé que d'habitude.

Kise et Kuroko qui étaient les deux membres antérieurs, avaient exactement la même pose. Ils avaient un genou à terre, leur jambe relevé tourné vers Akashi. Le buste essayant d'être le plus droit possible et les bras tendu vers l'appareil photo, les mains ouvertes et doigts écartés. Kuroko affichait son expression impassible tandis que Kise avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, s'autorisant même un clin d'œil.

Murasakibara qui jouait le rôle de l'arrière plan était debout, le buste penché vers Aakashi, les bras ouvert, face à l'appareil photo. Mais il avait la tête penché vers son ex-capitaine, sa glace toujours dans la bouche. Akashi prenait quant à lui une pose digne des plus grande star.

Debout, jambes arquées, main sur la hanche et l'autre bras relevé vers le ciel, un seul doigt pointant ce dernier, il avait une expression fière et amusée. Kagami, derrière son appareil, était médusé. Il s'autorisa à prendre la parole :

« Wow les gars, vous avez répété ça combien de fois ?

\- Ta gueule Bakagami et prend cette putain de photo, répliqua Aomine, de plus en plus agacé. »

Le susnommé ne releva pas l'insulte et prit finalement la photo. Puis il admira leur chef d'œuvre et fût prit d'un violent fou rire, réalisant enfin qu'il avait été témoin d'une scène inédite de la Génération Miracle. Kuroko souffla, pas le moins du monde déstabilisé :

« Kagami-kun restera toujours un simple d'esprit. »

Akashi ricana et se dit que si le rouquin savait qu'ils s'étaient entraînés durant deux jours dans le but de connaître parfaitement leur position, il mourrait d'une crise de fou rire aiguë après que bien sûr, l'information soit complètement montée au cerveau, soit dix minutes après.


	3. Grossesse cauchemardesque

**Yo mina ! Alors avant que vos yeux ne vois ce que mon esprit a imaginé, je tiens à vous dire que je ne sais absolument pas d'où je sors un truc pareil ! Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**PS : excusez-moi pour la vulgarité.**

**x Heaven**

Un cri strident déchira le silence ambiant, faisant sursauter les cinq personnes présentes dans la pièce. Des halètements accompagnèrent le nouveau silence qui s'était fait, tandis qu'une personne était penché sur une autre, la regardant suspicieusement.

« Monsieur, je n'ai toujours pas effectué mon travail, calmez-vous ou ça fera encore plus mal.

\- Ah mais ça nique putain ! J'vous y vois bien vous, vous êtes pas enceinte bordel, vous savez pas ce que ça fait ! hurla le dit Monsieur. »

Son compagnon resté à côté de lui soupira, serrant sa main dans un signe de réconfort. Il remonta ses lunettes d'une main. Emmitouflé dans une blouse d'hôpital afin de ne pas transmettre de microbes, il n'avait pas fière allure et se faisait tout petit, bien décidé à ne pas regarder ce qui se passait derrière le drap.

« Ah mais putain, vous me faîtes mal ! Faites un peu gaffe, vous êtes médecin ou quoi ? demanda son compagnon.

\- Non, je suis sage femme.

\- Vous êtes une femme ?

\- Vous voyez bien que non, se blasa la sage femme. »

Un autre gémissement parvint aux oreilles de son mari qui grimaça légèrement, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici et priait pour que son compagnon arrête de lui meurtrir la main.

« Poussez !

\- AAAAAH !

\- Poussez plus fort !

\- BORDEL DE MERDE CA FAIT MAAAAL !

\- Je vois la tête, vous y êtes presque !

\- MAIS EXPULSEZ CE FICHU PAQUET, CA ME DECHIRE SERIEUX ! »

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre et Takao se réveilla en sursaut, complètement perdu. Puis il bougea, regardant sous sa couverture, en total panique. Il ne cessait de répéter « il est où, il est où » ce qui alerta son coéquipier aux cheveux verts. Il arriva dans la pièce, son objet porte-bonheur du jour en main (qui se trouvait être un petit bébé en plastique, oh ironie quand tu nous tiens).

« Takao, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- AH ! Bordel Shin-chan, tu m'as fait peur... Eh... Shin-chan ? Mais …

\- Quoi ? s'agaça le dénommé Shin-chan.

\- Un cauchemar... c'était un cauchemar, rigola hystériquement Takao.

\- De quoi parles-tu enfin ?

\- J'ai rêvé que j'étais enceinte ! Mais c'est pas ça le pire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de pire que d'être enceinte ?

\- C'était toi le père. »


	4. Assommante discussion

**Juste, ayez pitié de moi, oh fans incontestables de Kise, je ne voulais vraiment pas faire ça mais... c'est Akashi qui m'a forcé et vous savez bien qu'on ne peut pas contester ses ordres, il est absolu T-T**

**Bonne lecture ! *se prend une potate dans la tronche***

**x Heaven**

« Ah quelle journée ! Vraiment, elle a été chargé ! Mais je pense avoir fait du bon boulot. Murasakibaracchi, j'ai vu quelque chose d'incroyable, tu vas jamais me croire ! »

Le babillage incessant, d'après Midorima, venait de Kise qui avait enfin fini son photoshoot de la journée. Il venait faire son rapport, comme s'il se sentait obligé de les assommer avec ses fabuleuses rencontres et ses merveilleuses découvertes.

Le vert remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et observa Murasakibara ignorer royalement le blond tandis qu'il s'exprimait sur le cadre incroyable qu'il avait eu la chance de fouler, le violet préférant de loin observer sous toutes ses coutures une glace goût cola qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à déguster.

Voyant qu'il en avait fini avec le géant, Kise ne se découragea pas et parti vers Akashi. Mais ce dernier, voyant la migraine sur patte arriver, le congédia directement en lui annonçant d'une voix autoritaire qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Kise passa son chemin sans s'arrêter, habitué à ce qu'il se fasse renvoyer de la sorte.

Le chanceux qui eut le droit aux jérémiades incessantes du blond fût Aomine. Ce dernier était tranquillement allongé sur un des bancs qui composaient les gradins, laissant sa jambe se balancer paresseusement dans le vide.

« Oï, Aominecchi ! Tu devineras jamais quelle fille j'ai vu ! le blond accompagna sa révélation d'un clin d'œil que le jeune homme ne vit pas à cause de son bras posé nonchalamment sur ses yeux.

\- Fait chier, grogna l'interpellé. »

Pas le moins du monde blessé par cette injure, Kise commença son discours, des étoiles dans les yeux et ne faisant pas attention aux grognements agacés que poussait le bleu marine. A la fin, Aomine envoya promener le blond d'un bon coup de pied bien placé et d'un « va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! » agressif.

Les larmes aux yeux suite à la douleur dans le bas de son dos, Kise atterri malencontreusement à côté de Midorima qui sentit déjà l'agacement pointé le bout de son nez. Avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer en l'appelant par son surnom « Midorimacchi » qu'il détestait tant, le vert s'exclama :

« Oha Asa m'avait prévenu que les gémeaux et les cancers ne s'entendraient pas aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, c'est … mal ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes avant que je ne t'étripe, traduisit Midorima, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Mais... »

Le blond ne pût continuer que Midorima s'en allait déjà, conscient qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec lui. Découragé quelque peu, Kise laissa ses yeux dorés parcourir le sol en signe d'impuissance avant qu'un bruissement ne se fasse entendre de son côté droit. Il tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec deux perles turquoises. Il sursauta, un couinement lui échappant et s'écria :

« Kurokocchi ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Excuse-moi, Kise-kun, répondit l'autre, pas déstabilisé pour autant.

\- D'ailleurs, tu tombes bien, s'enthousiasma Kise, figure-toi que... »

Il continua son monologue, ne faisant même plus attention si Kuroko l'écoutait ou non. Il ne vit pas le temps passé et continuait de parler, infatigable, comme s'il allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre s'il n'avait pas sa dose de bavardage inutile quotidien.

« … et tu savais que les filles adorent qu'on les prennent par la taille ? Alors j'ai voulu essayer avec celle qui posait avec moi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle s'est évanouie subitement... bah c'était certainement à cause du soleil, il faisait vraiment chaud ! »

Et soudain, il se fit arrêter par quelqu'un qui n'était autre que Tetsuya lui-même. Avec son tact habituel, il lui dit une phrase qui fit verser des larmes de crocodiles au blond tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi personne ne faisait attention à lui :

« Tu es encore là Kise-kun ? Excuse-moi, je t'avais oublié. »


	5. Le monstre

Il était là, juste devant lui. Kuroko ne le lâchait pas des yeux, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste. Seul son canapé le séparait de cet énorme... monstre. Le corps de Tetsuya était rigide, lui-même semblait fait de pierre, comme une statue. Il avait peur que s'il n'attirait l'attention sur lui, la chose lui saute dessus.

« Oï Tetsu ! T'aurais pas.. »

Mais Aomine se fit couper par Tetsu lui-même qui l'obligea à s'accroupir derrière le canapé, persuadé qu'ils étaient repérés. Pourtant rien ne bougea, seules leurs respirations se faisaient entendre dans le silence voilé de la pièce. Aomine interrogeait son ami du regard, partagé entre la lassitude, l'inquiétude et le fait que Tetsu ait subitement besoin d'un passage en hôpital psychiatrique.

« Tetsu tu... commença-t-il mais il se fit couper.

\- Mais lâche-moi bordel ! hurla une voix indignée semblant provenir de l'entrée.

\- Kurokocchi ! T'es où ?

\- Dans le salon, souffla l'interpellé. »

Étrangement, le blond dût l'entendre car sitôt après, on entendit des bruits de pas et de luttes se diriger vers eux. Dès qu'ils les virent dans cette position, ils se figèrent. Aomine remarqua que l'invité surprise n'était autre que Kagami, puisqu'il avait reconnu Kise dès l'instant où il avait entendu ce surnom ridicule. Kuroko gardait les yeux fixé sur quelque chose qu'ils ne voyaient mas, trop occupés à le dévisager.

« Ahem, commença Kagami, Kuroko, tu te sens bien ?

\- Ne parlez pas si fort, il va vous entendre, murmura Kuroko en réponse. »

Aomine et Kagami échangèrent un long regard, signifiant qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Voir Tetsuya aussi tendu n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. C'est alors que Kise s'approcha et, dès qu'il vit ce que Kuroko fixait, un cri étouffé surgit de sa gorge, surprenant les deux compères.

« Kurokocchi, je comprends ta peur, il est énorme !

\- C'est un monstre, affirma Tetsu.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez putain ! s'énerva Aomine. »

Lui et Kagami, tout aussi curieux, s'approchèrent et ce qu'ils virent les sidérèrent tellement qu'ils en restèrent bouche bée dans un premier temps. Puis le fou rire les prit tout les deux et ils se retrouvèrent sois allongés par terre, sois appuyés contre le canapé, les épaules secouées par un tremblement incontrôlable. Nos deux compères ne faisaient pas attention à eux, trop occupé à trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, Kuroko se leva et fit le tour du canapé, tout de même réticent.

« Kurokocchi, fait attention, il pourrait te sauter dessus ! »

Entendant cette phrase, le rire qui s'était un peu calmé, reprit, amenant une nouvelle fois les deux jeunes hommes au sol. Un couinement suivit d'un gros bruit suivi cette tirade. Puis le silence régna un maître durant quelques secondes pendant lequel chacun resta dans sa position. Puis Kagami se releva et, s'appuyant sur le canapé, déclara, larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop rit :

« Tout ce cinéma pour un cafard. Franchement les gars, j'vous croyais mlus courageux que ça ! »

**Voilà voilà... La bête (ou le monstre). Pourri hein ? Bah vous devez être habitué à mon humour louche maintenant. J'viens juste vous prévenir qu'un OS mi-sérieux, mi-humoristique est en courant concernant Aomine en baby-sitter et un autre membre de la GM en bambin qu'il faut garder. Aussi, si vous voulez voir ce qui est prévu, en cours ect... Venez sur mon profil, j'mettrai des infos !**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce mini OS, voir ficlet. Oui, je quémande des reviews étant donné que les dernières m'ont fait très plaisir ! On se voit prochainement pour d'autre piti délires et OS =)**

**X Heaven**


	6. Le pari

Un cri déchira le silence ambiant, résonnant dans le gymnase vide. Vide ? Si on excepte les huit personnes présentes. Les six garçons assient sur les gradins regardaient avec plus ou moins d'amusements un septième garçon se faire martyrisé par une jeune fille au court cheveux bruns. Les cheveux rouges de la victime étaient trempés de sueur, une goutte descendit de son front pour aller s'échouer quelque part dans son tee-shirt tandis qu'un nouvel hurlement sortait de sa bouche.

« Je trouve que tu as été méchant avec Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, commença Kuroko, milkshake à la main.

\- Tu ne t'y es pas opposé à ce que je sache, répliqua Aomine, et puis, c'est Akashi qui a choisi le gage, pas moi.

\- Tu n'étais pas contre non plus, se défendit Akashi.

\- J'avais pas d'idée !

\- Franchement, lui faire porter des oreilles de lapins étaient nettement mieux approprié, fit Midorima, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton objet porte-bonheur que l'on doit impérativement l'utiliser, Shintarou, contra Akashi.

\- Et puis normalement, tu prêtes jamais tes objets porte-bonheur Midorimacchi, s'insurga Kise.

\- Hum, répliqua Midorima d'un air supérieur.

\- J'aurai préféré qu'il ramène plein de glace, marmonna Murasakibara, se léchant les doigts pleins de miel.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été à la hauteur de ma victoire, refusa Aomine.

\- De toute façon, l'enjeu avait déjà été décidé, ainsi que le gagnant, trancha Kuroko, buvant à sa paille.

\- Quelle confiance envers ton coéquipier, s'amusa Akashi.

\- Il n'était pas assez en forme pour affronter Aomine-kun.

\- Dit plutôt que la dernière fois qu'il m'a battu, c'était coup de chance.

\- Absolument pas, dit simplement Tetsuya, faisant rire Kise.

-Tetsu ... gronda Aomine. »

Devant eux, le pauvre Kagami semblait souffrir aux mains d'Aida Riko, laquelle avait un étrange sourire à la connotation sadique sur les lèvres. Les larmes aux yeux, Taiga essayait par tout les moyens de les retenir. Pas question de se montrer faible devant ces enfoirés de la Génération Miracle ! Comment avait-il pu perde face à cet Ahomine ? Aurait-il régressé ? Impossible !

« Au moins, tu sais ce qu'on endure, souffla Aida une fois sa besogne terminé.

\- Oh ... Mon ... Dieu. C'est ... C'est quoi ça bordel ?! hurla Kagami.

\- Ton gage, répondit simplement Akashi.

\- Non mais ... Mais ...

\- Belles jambes Kagami, se moqua Aomine, les autres filles vont être jalouses.

\- Ta gueule ! C'est à cause de toi si j'en suis là !

\- Pas d'ma faute si tu sais pas jouer au basket.

\- Aomine-kun a raison, coupa Kuroko.

\- Kuroko, menaça Kagami.

\- ... tu as de belles jambes de fille.

\- Kuroko bâtard ! hurla Kagami tandis que Kise se bidonnait plus loin. »

Les yeux rougis d'avoir gardé ses larmes, il prit la tête de Kuroko d'une main, serrant son poing de l'autre, veines apparentes. Murasakibara continuait de déguster ses bonbons au miel, pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce qu'il se passait, sa grande taille dominant les autres. Aomine continuait de se moquer de Kagami, songeant tout de même qu'il avait bien failli se retrouver à sa place, des sueurs froides dans le dos.

« Il n'empêche, je me demande comment tu as fais pour trouver un tel gage, Akashi, demanda Midorima.

\- C'est simple, je me suis dis que la perspective de se faire épiler les jambes allaient motiver Aomine plus que de nécessaire. »

Akashi Seijuro savait tout, il était absolu. Et il était bien content que ses camarades ne savent rien, ou sa réputation en aurait prit un coup s'ils savaient qu'il avait trouvé ce gage dans un magasine pour femme. Après tout, c'était le seul sujet qu'il ne connsaissait pas bien et se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'y avait que les femmes qui s'arrachaient les poils.

Il avait maintenant sa réponse.

**Bon j'avoue, la fin est un petit peu dégueulasse xD Enfin, maintenant, Kagami sait ce qu'on endure, niark niark ! Une pitite -toute pitite- review ? :3**

**Aussi, je voulais vous parler d'un projet -UN PROJET rien n'est décidé- d'OS ou de fiction -si j'arrive à m'y tenir- sur KNB. En gros, ce serait du Aokaga (mes couples préférés sont le Aokaga, le Aokise et le Aokuro, cherchez pas), une fiction ou nos compères de la GM et nos principales protagonistes seraient hybrides (mi-humain, mi-animal), enfin, normalement je sais pas encore (oui, c'est très flou) et au lieu de faire sur leur quotidien ou alors que oh ! Tout d'un coup ils sont devenus hybrides,ils seraient plutôt pourchassés par des chasseurs d'hybrides qui voudraient les revendre (car ouais, ça court pas les rues) et peut-être bien que Kagami serait un des rares hybrides... Sachant que les hybrides sont déjà rares fin bref je vais pas vous spoiler hein, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus. Ça vous tenterais ? Oui, je suis quelqu'un qui doute beaucoup. Une dernière chose, certaine trucs pourraient être inspirés de _Compagnons félins avec intérêt _mais rien de bien méchant, j'vais pas plagier non plplus. D'ailleurs, passer voir cette fiction elle est géniale ****

**Bon, je vous embête pas plus longtemps !**

**x Heaven**


	7. L'affaire est dans le pain !

**L'affaire est dans le pain !**

« Putain mais POURQUOI c'est toujours moi qui me coltine les trucs chiants ! fulminait Aomine.

\- Toi au moins tu n'as pas à supporter un idiot nerveux et un passif goulu, répliqua Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Mido-chin, est-ce qu'on peut prendre ces gâteaux ? questionna Murakasibara d'une voix traînante.

\- Non, déjà qu'on doit attendre trois heures alors arrête de nous faire chier avec tes fichus gâteaux ! Quant à toi, l'idiot nerveux t'emmerde profondément, gronda Daiki en pointant le vert avec son doigt.

\- Personne t'as appris la politesse, nanodayo ? Et ne me touches pas, ce n'est pas hygiénique, grimaça Shintarou.

\- Le train de tes insultes roulent sur les rails de mon indifférence, répliqua Aomine, sentant une pointe de fierté à l'idée de clouer le bec au superstitieux.

\- Oh, serais-tu devenu intelligent à force de m'écouter ?

\- Non justement, c'est parce que je ne t'écoute pas que je conserve mes neurones.

\- Hum, vu le peu qu'il te reste, c'est sûr que ça ne va pas durer longtemps. »

Aomine serra la mâchoire. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que cet enfoiré de superstitieux était vraiment bon en joute verbal ! Au moins, il avait un rival de haut niveau de ce côté-là. Murasakibara fit sursauter tout le monde en renversant une bonbonnière posé sur le côté mis à la disposition des enfants. Il s'excusa mollement et ramassa ce qui était tombé par terre, quelques bonbons dans la bouche.

« Répugnant. Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de jouer à l'enfant, celui-là.

\- C'est toujours mieux qu'être un vieux aigri, rétorqua Aomine, plus pour embêter Midorima que défendre son ami.

\- Mais le pire reste un adolescent prépubère teigneux, répliqua le vert, des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- Prépubère ? Mon gars si tu savais ce que tu pourrais apprendre dans les magasines de ...

\- Mine-chin ! l'appela Murasakibara, le coupant dans sa tirade.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Il reste assez d'argent pour ça, non ? fit-il, en pointant une sucrerie diverse.

\- Rah la ferme ! J'ai pas l'intention de rester pourrir ici une minute de plus. Oï ! Ça vient ? grogna-t-il à l'intention du personnel.

\- Quelle grossièreté, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es bon qu'au basket.

\- J'ai d'autre talents cachés, personne ne peut me battre à part moi !

\- Ils sont très bien caché alors.

\- Au lieu de critiquer ma façon d'être, tu peux m'dire en quoi t'es bon à part tirer tes foutus trois points ? »

Le ton montait de plus en plus entre les deux adolescents tandis que des répliques plus incendiaires les unes que les autres fusaient. Atsushi appela plusieurs fois ses compagnons qui l'ignorèrent royalement. De plus en plus contrarié à l'idée d'être en retard, Murakasibara fini par rugir leur nom, et les deux intéressés tournèrent la tête vers lui.

« Vous me donnez envie de vous écraser, dit Atsushi, une aura terrifiante autour de lui.

\- Essaye un peu pour voir gros tas, gronda Aomine.

\- De vrais gamins, souffla Midorima.

\- Mes... messieurs, appela une petite voix. »

Ils ne firent pas attention à la bonne femme qui tentait tant bien que mal de les appeler. Akashi, qui en avait assez d'attendre, avait décidé d'entrer et fût blasé de voir le comportement qui animait ses anciens coéquipiers. Puis, il fit part de toute sa prestance, ce qui figea instantanément les trois bagarreurs qui tournèrent la tête vers lui, pas rassurés.

« Bande d'idiot, il vous faut autant de temps pour récupérer du pain ?

\- Akashi, commença Midorima.

\- Non Shintarou, je pense que j'ai assez attendu. Où est le pain ? Si en plus de vous, le personnel ne se donne pas la peine de se dépêcher, je ne sais pas si je vais bien pouvoir tenir longtemps, grinça-t-il, ses yeux semblant les assassiner du regard.

\- C'est-à-dire que … essaya d'expliquer Aomine.

\- Messieurs...

\- Qui y a-t-il, Daiki ? Tu aurais une bonne excuse à me fournir ?

\- Messieurs...

\- Si ces deux attardés n'avaient pas été ici, ça ferait longtemps que tu aurais eu ton pain, dit Midorima.

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'attardés, enfoiré ? s'emporta Aomine.

\- Il suffit !

\- Messieurs...

\- Vous me donnez envie de vous écrasés à énervé Aka-chin.

\- Messieurs... »

Sentant la colère monter de plus en plus et ses bras croisés se crispant sur son torse, Akashi fini par tourner la tête vers l'origine de cette voix, prêt à assassiner celle qui osait le déranger lorsqu'il faisait une démonstration de supériorité. Il avisa une petite jeune femme qui sursauta violemment en croisant ses yeux vairons courroucés. Il lui demanda d'une voix glaçante ce qu'elle attendait. Elle répondit d'une petite voix, effrayée :

« Voici votre pain, il est prêt depuis dix minutes. »


	8. La preuve de courage ultime

**Excusez-moi pour cette longueur ridicule, ça doit être le pire que j'ai jamais fais (autant dans la forme que dans le contenu).**

**x Heaven**

* * *

**La preuve de courage ultime**

Atsushi fixait son capitaine d'un œil morne et désintéressé. Akashi ne semblait pas du tout en forme, ses yeux étaient constamment dans le vague, son corps restait stoïque et par-dessus tout, il était _avachi_. Chose que Seijuro détestait le plus au monde. Pour lui, se tenir droit était primordial et inclus dans une bonne éducation. Et cela commençait vaguement à inquiéter son ami.

Atsushi hésita énormément devait-il le faire ou pas ? Est-ce qu'il en serait capable ? Il essaya de toutes ses forces de se faire à cette idée, mais ne parvint pas à l'imaginer. Il s'inventa toutes sortes de récompenses afin de se donner du courage. Il devait le faire ! Il en allait du moral d'Akachin !

Levant les yeux au plafond, il s'encouragea mentalement. C'était la première fois qu'il s'investissait dans quelque chose, et son comportement étonna Akashi qui releva ses yeux déprimés vers lui. Murasakibara ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément. Puis il expulsa l'air de ses poumons, prenant bien soin de tout vider. L'adrénaline et la peur courrait dans son corps tandis qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire. Il prit son courage à deux mains et …

… poussa de deux millimètres sa chips vers Akashi.


	9. Message codé

**Yo mina ! Nouveau mini OS, je me suis dis que je vous avais assez fait attendre. Petite note : dans celui-là, Kuroko est relativement naïf -et cet OS est relativement con-. Et merci pour toute vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Message codé**

Kuroko fixait, perplexe, son téléphone depuis maintenant deux minutes. Il était en route pour le gymnase où aurait lieu son entraînement de basket avec son équipe, Seirin, lorsqu'il reçu un étrange message provenant de Kagami. Il hésita quelques instant, ce demandant ce que «_ ihdebsfbifvbsk _» voulait dire, puis répondit :

« _Kagami-kun, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire._ »

Quelques minutes passèrent après qu'il eut envoyé son message où il ne reçu aucune réponse. Haussant les épaules, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Mais à peine deux secondes plus tard, il perçu une vibration. Il le reprit alors et découvrit la réponse de son ami :

«_ KJSDFHZJPFPHSEHH _»

Cette fois-ci, c'était en majuscule. Voulait-il exprimer une détresse ? Dans ce cas, Kuroko ne comprenait pas un traître de ses sentiments. Il fallait dire aussi que par message, c'était plutôt compliqué. Il rédigea sa réponse, et appuya sur la touche envoyé, espérant que son ami répondrait à son attente :

« _Kagami-kun, exprime-toi correctement s'il-te-plaît. Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ »

Il attendit encore plusieurs minutes, sans sentir son téléphone vibrer. Réprimant un soupir, il le rangea une nouvelle fois dans sa poche. Mais, rebelote, son vibreur se mit en marche quelques secondes après, à croire que Kagami faisait exprès de lui répondre lorsqu'il ne l'avait plus dans les mains. Légèrement agacé, Kuroko jeta un coup d'oeil à son contenu :

«_ hoihefmyihzmhqqoh _»

Le même type de message, sans la majuscule. Kuroko n'était pas souvent exaspéré mais il fallait dire que la stupidité de Kagami allait sans borne. Remarquant qu'il était enfin arrivé à destination, il délaissa le petit engin et ouvrit la porte du gymnase. Il fût accueilli par de grands rires. Encore plus perplexe, Tetsuya s'approcha de son capitaine et lui demanda ce qui les faisait autant rire.

« C'est... c'est ... »

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse plus correct, Hyuuga repartant dans son fou rire. Kuroko décida alors de voir ce qui les rendait si euphorique. Il tomba sur Kagami, accroupi et la tête dans les mains. Il l'appela et son ami tourna la tête vers lui. Il remarqua de petites larmes qui perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Kuroko, alarmé, reposa sa question.

« Nigo... il a prit mon téléphone en otage ! »


	10. Voleurs !

**Voleurs !**

Kuroko fût réveillé en sursaut par quelque chose qui claqua contre sa fenêtre. Le cœur battant, il attendit quelques minutes, le temps que l'adrénaline et le stress ne redescendent. Poussant un long soupir, le bleu se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Prudent, il s'extirpa de son lit et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il ne savait pas si c'était de froid ou de peur.

Il entama la descente de l'escalier, peu sûr de lui. Mais aucun autre bruit ne se fit entendre. Il en profita alors pour se prendre un verre d'eau, se disant qu'il avait sans doute rêvé. Mais une forte luminosité provenant de dehors le fit changer de décision. Écarquillant les yeux, il s'avança vers la fenêtre d'où provenait la lumière.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il pouvait aisément deviner que la clarté venait de son garage. Tremblant légèrement, Kuroko s'approcha de sa porte de garage adjacente à sa cuisine. Il prit une batte de Base-ball qui avait été placé derrière le frigo. Précaution que sa mère prenait depuis qu'elle avait vu un film ou un petit garçon réussissait à exterminer les intrus grâce à une petite batte de Base-ball.

Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il ouvrait la porte et découvrait la voiture de ses parents dans le garage, légèrement déplacée et les phares allumées. Un ou des voleurs avaient pénétrés la maison, c'était sûr ! Bon certes, ce n'était pas un voleur intelligent car il faisait beaucoup de bruit et puis franchement, allumé les phares au lieu de voler la voiture, c'était carrément stupide.

Mais Tetsuya est assez naïf dans son genre, si bien qu'il ne se posa pas plus de question et continua son avancé vers le jardin. Il entendait de drôle de bruit provenant de celui-ci, et ne parvenait pas à les identifier. Il arriva enfin à destination. Une silhouette se plaça devant lui. Par réflexe, il leva la batte de Base-ball. Elle fût illuminer par les lueur diffusée par les phares. Un hurlement retentit, il provenait de l'homme en face de lui. Puis une voix déclara, posé, un peu moqueuse -sûrement à cause de la batte- :

« Yo Tetsu ! Tu viens faire un basket avec Kagami, Kise et moi ? »

* * *

**Yo mina ! Je tiens juste à préciser que cet OS un peu nul vient d'une idée que j'ai eu suite à une blague sur la fête que mon frère avait organisée x) D'ailleurs, vous êtes chanceux, je poste rapidement !**

**x Heaven**


	11. QUOI ?

**QUOI ?**

Kise regardait avec de grands yeux Aomine s'exciter devant lui. Il le vit ouvrir les lèvres et ces dernières se mirent à se mouver à une vitesse saccadée mais il ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Plissant les yeux pour essayer de lire sur les lèvres de son ami, Kise essuya un échec. Avec une moue dubitative, il fini par hurler :

« QUOI ? »

Aomine le regarda, passablement énervé. Le blond n'y pouvait rien, la pluie qui martelait le toit du gymnase et la femme de ménage qui passait l'aspirateur à côté l'empêchait d'entendre correctement. D'autant plus qu'il avait toujours eu un petit côté sourd. Le basané reprit alors mais Kise ne comprit toujourd pas. Il redemanda, bêtement :

« QUOI ? »

Là, Aomine était passé du stade « petite colère » à « fureur totale » avec une forte envie d'étriper son ami blond qui portait bien sa couleur ! Il répéta, un peu plus fort, rouge de honte et courroucé à mort. Il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre entende et cet idiot ne comprenait rien !

« QUOI ? »

Le visage exprimant une fureur noire, Aomine abandonna totalement son sang froid et hurla, pile lorsque l'aspirateur s'éteignit et que le bâtiment était entouré de monde venu s'abriter de la pluie :

« T'ES SOURD ENFOIRÉ ? VIENT M'AIDER, J'AI MON BEN* DE COINCÉ DANS LA PORTE ET J'AI PUTAIN D'ENVIE DE PISSER ALORS BOUGE TON CUL ! »

Kise le dévisagea un instant.

« MON CUL QUOI ? »

* * *

***Ben : pantalon**

**J'aime tellement quand ils sont ensembles ces deux-là x) Et pendant que j'écrivais, j'étais en train de me représenté Aomine et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être morte de rire ! C'est pareil pour vous ?**

**x Heaven**


	12. Concentration intense

**Et oui ! Deux** **pour le prix d'un, bande de chanceux !**

**x Heaven**

* * *

**Concentration intense**

Se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, la concentration à son paroxysme, aucun des deux joueurs ne lâchaient le morceau. Kise, Kuroko et Momoi était à quelques mètres d'eux, les regardant avec attention. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Aomine et Kagami être aussi concentré, même dans la zone. Kise se pencha vers les deux autres compères et demanda, tendu et ébloui :

« Vous pensez que c'est qui qui va gagner ?

\- Aucune idée ! Mais la pression est énorme, chuchota Momoi.

\- Nous verrons bien à la fin, trancha Kuroko. »

Les deux grands joueurs ne se lâchaient toujours pas des yeux, l'air mauvais. Puis ils prirent chacun une grande inspiration, brandissant le poing. Les trois amis en dehors de la compétition retinrent leur souffle. La pression était montée en flèche et ils se sentaient stresser alors qu'ils n'étaient que simples spectateurs. Puis une exclamation fendit l'air, prononcé en même temps par Kagami et Aomine qui se foudroyait du regard :

« PIERRE-PAPIER-CISEAUX ! »


	13. Je t'aime

**Je t'aime**

« Je t'aime ! »

Midorima se détourna de son objet-porte bonheur du jour -qui était une moufle- et dévisagea celui qui avait prononcé ces trois mots. Sept petites lettres qui firent battre le cœur du vert plus que de nécessaire. Pour lui, Tsundere qu'il était, il n'avouera jamais que ces mots ne peuvent être prononcé qu'en présence de son âme-sœur. Il croyait dur comme fer que les âme-sœurs étaient préalablement choisi en fonction de leur signe et, malgré son apparence, il était un grand romantique et beaucoup de sensibilité l'animait.

C'est pourquoi il trouva cela très touchant de voir Murasakibara se confier à lui de cette façon-là. Et horriblement gênant. Mais il ne l'avouera jamais. Si bien que, alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser les larmes de sa sensibilité s'écouler, tout ses espoirs furent réduit à néant lorsque le géant annonça :

« Aka-chin m'a promit un jambon si je disais « je t'aime » à un Tsundere. »

* * *

**Le défi de mettre le mot jambon a été réalisé ! C'est un peu pourri, et on peut avouer qu'Akashi a des lubies étranges avec moi x)**


	14. Journée fichue

**Journée fichue**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ? Ils avaient encore tant de chose à vivre durant ce jour, tant de choses à accomplir. Et voilà qu'elle était brisée, sur le sol, juste devant lui. Des gouttes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Lui-même était agenouillé devant elle,près à verser des larmes. Ce vélo était passé vite, bien trop vite et elle n'y avait pas survécu. Il maudit Takao de toute son âme et se jura de lui faire payer. Le désespoir s'insinuait dans son cœur, le rendant plus triste qu'une fille devant un téléfilm tragique. Comment allait-il survivre à ça ? Comment avait-elle pu le laisser tombé ? Et lui, comment avait-il pu la laisser tomber. Midorima pleurnicha au désespoir :

« Ma grenouille... Ma journée est fichue, le malheur va s'abattre sur moi ! »

* * *

**Je suis désolé, c'est ridiculement court et pathétiquement con xD**

**x Heaven**


	15. Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens

**Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens**

« Dai-chan allez lèves-toi ! »

Rien à faire. Momoi avait beau s'acharner comme un diable sur son ami d'enfance, ce dernier s'obstinait à l'ignorer. Et ce qui l'énervait le plus était qu'il faisait semblant de dormir. Prenant une grande inspiration, Satsuki opta pour plusieurs stratégies.

Tout d'abord, celle de la menace.

« Dai-chan, si tu ne te lèves pas, j'appelle Akashi. »

La mention de son ancien capitaine ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, il savait bien que Satsuki ne le dérangerait jamais pour une broutille telle que celle-ci. Échec. Autre tentative :

« Oh regarde ! Y a Tetsu-kun à la porte ! Je crois qu'il veut te dire quelque chose qui semble important ! »

Elle n'était même pas surprise qu'Aomine ne réagisse pas. C'était vraiment le mensonge le moins crédible et le plus stupide qu'elle ait inventé. Soupir. On recommence. La supplication.

« Tu veux pas faire un effort pour moi ? Un petit, tout petit effort. S'il-te-plaît Dai-chan, pour ta meilleure amie que tu aimes. Hein, dis ? »

Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire et cela agaça un peu plus la demoiselle qui sentit une veine d'énervement palpiter sur son front. Elle pensa alors à un deal, qu'il ne pourrait refuser.

« Je te ferais la cuisine pendant toute une semaine si tu viens.

\- Plutôt crever. »

Il l'avait à peine marmonné mais Momoi avait bien perçu le message. Elle devint cramoisie. Cela l'avait vexé. D'accord, sa cuisine n'était pas fameuse, mais au moins, elle aurait fait l'effort de s'améliorer pour lui. D'un geste brusque, elle retira la couette. Mais elle fût bloqué par une main basané qui la ramena de force contre lui, faisant basculer son amie d'enfance sur le lit. Étouffant un grognement de rage, Satsuki se dit qu'ils allaient arriver définitivement en retard. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée.

Une idée mesquine mais qui allait certainement marcher. Car tout le monde savait qu'Aomine avait un petit côté naïf.

« Dai-chaaaaaan, si tu viens, je peux t'assurer que je demanderais à Ki-chan de faire venir Mai-chan en s-o-u-s – v-ê-t-e-m-e-n-t-s. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Aomine était debout, habillé de la tête aux pieds, sac de cours en main.

« Bon Satsuki, tu te grouilles ? T'es vraiment lente, à chaque fois on arrive en retard à cause de toi. »

* * *

**Vous venez de lire quelque chose qui ressemble -TRÈS- fortement à un passage dans le chapitre trois de Traqués. Aaaah, elle est pas belle la mauvaise foi d'Aomine ? Enfin, comme dans le manga, la meilleure façon de l'avoir, c'était de manière fort peu catholique !**

**Bref, je viens vous prévenir que les postes seront moins fréquents étant donné que j'ai deux semaines de DS -au s'cour, je crois que je vais pas survivre T-T- donc il faut que je révise un peu -beaucoup-.**

**... oui, j'ai écris cet OS en pleine révision d'histoire, pas taper TwT ET J'AI ENVIE DE TOUT FOUTRE EN L'AIR bref je suis calme.**

**Le chapitre de Traqués arrive lentement mais surement -il y a plus de passages humoristiques, enfin je pense-.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je vais répondre en général ici car j'ai pas pu le faire avant -PAS TAPER-**

**Réponses : _Oui, la chute était très surprenante et méga stupide mais comme on dit, c'est quand ça surprend que ça fait rire le plus (ça s'dis pas? J'm'en fou _:D_) Précision, j'adore ce smiley -_ :D_ qui est pour moi extrêmement crétin, donc il me fait rire -problem ?-_**

_**Ciel Sayen, ton défi me tente bien. Faut juste que j'ai l'idée **_**:D**_** -et la motivation /SBAAF/-**_


	16. PUB direct

**ATTENTION, CET OS DÉCRÉDIBILISE TOTALEMENT LA GM ! Si vous ne voulez pas brisez vos rêves de beaux mâles transpirant la virilité, ne lisez pas, je vous aurais prévenu !**

**PS : Voici ma réponse à ton défi, Ciel-Sayen :D**

* * *

**PUB en direct**

« J'ai une peau parfaite et la senteur est des plus plaisante, merci BonSavon !

\- Comme ce mannequin, neuf personnes sur dix ont adopté BonSavon dans leur salle de bain. Pourquoi pas vous ?

\- BonSavon, le savon qui sent trop bon ! »

« Tu veux savoir ton horoscope du jour ? Envoie DIEU D-I-E-U suivit de la mention Oha Asa au 388038. Un spécialiste vous répondra dans la minute. DIEU D-I-E-U, Oha Asa au 388...

\- STOP STOP ! Midorima, ta pub est nulle.

\- Quoi ? Mais vous n'avez vraiment aucun goût publicitaire ! La seule pub qui devrait autorisé serait pour glorifier Oha Asa et son incroyable capacité à tomber juste à chaque fois ! D'ailleurs, votre signe est sagittaire non ? Hum, l'horoscope avait bien prévu que cette journée n'était pas faîte pour vous.

\- De la part d'un type qui se balade avec une carotte gonflable, je trouva ça assez surprenant. D'autant qu'elle a une furieuse ressemblance avec son propriétaire...

\- Pardon ? Mon objet du jour me porte chance, voyez-vous !

\- Les gars ! Ça film et on est en direct, juste pour signaler... »

« Candy-land ! Traverses la montagne en chocolat et prends le toboggan collant et tu te retrouveras à Candy-land sous le règne des bonbons empereurs ! Candy-land, pour les grands et les pet...

\- Seulement pour les grands et ceux qui s'appellent Murasakibara Atsushi ! A moi Candy-land, j'arrive ! »

« Marre des râteaux ? Des déceptions amoureuses ? De se faire toujours rembarrer ? Narcisstic à la solution ! Faîte comme Aomine Daiki et ne vous préoccupez plus des autres ! Dorénavant, l'autosuffisance est tout ce qui compte !

\- Le seul qui puisse sortir avec moi, c'est moi.

\- Faîtes comme l'As de la Génération Miracles et organisez des rendez-vous avec vous-mêmes ! Pour plus d'informations, contactez-nous au 3606, nous serons ravi de vous aidez pour VOUS faire plaisir ! »

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, tout le monde m'obéit, j'en ai assez...

\- Vous entendez cette jeune femme ? Vous êtes dans le même cas ? Aka-Uke vous livre la solution, une initiative donnée par d'Akashi Seijuro.

\- Venez vous soumettre à moi, je vous garantis une vie ponctuée d'ordres et affluant de travail.

\- Pour plus d'informations, veuillez vous rendre au siège de la compagnie Aka-Uke dont les coordonnées sont affichées ci-dessous. »

« Incroyable mais vrai ! Nous avons trouvé la solution pour vous rendre invisible ! Comme Kuroko Tetsuya, utilisez Misdirection-Over pour vous rendre plus invisible que jamais !

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux partir, je n'ai pas...

\- Elle vous permettra de vous faire oublier, plus personne ne fera attention à vous !

\- Ce n'est pas ma place, je n'ai jamais dis ou...

\- Fini les problèmes d'adultères, vous pourrez espionner votre conjoint sans vous faire repérer sans dépenser un centime dans un détective privé ! Confirmez-vous que cela change la vie, Kuroko-san ? Eh, Kuroko-san ?

\- Il est déjà parti, nous ne l'avons même pas remarqué...

\- Cela marche, vous avez la preuve en direct ! Adopter Misdirection-Over, c'est comme ne rien adopter ! Évidemment, puisque vous êtes comme inexistant ! »

« N'adoptez plus un mec, adoptez un GM !

\- Un GM, ça peut être adorable, effrayant, beau, pleurnichard, vantard, flemmard, goulu, superstitieux, autoritaire, invisible... mais quelque soit le GM on est toujours content !

\- , vous verrez mesdames, vous ne serez jamais déçues !

\- Wow wow wow ! On se calme là ! Je suis pas un clebs, personne va m'adopter, c'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- Ahomine a raison, pourquoi ce serait que les femmes qui auraient le droit d'adopter ?

\- Oï Bakagami, on se serrait passé de ton intervention !

\- Vraiment, tous des incapables.

\- C'est moi l'adorable ? Hein c'est moi ? Oh c'est trop d'honneur !

\- Non Ryouta, l'adorable c'est Tetsuya qui va de pair avec l'invisible.

\- Toi Aka-shin tu es l'effrayant.

\- Tu veux mourir Atsushi ?

\- Je vais à Candy-land !

\- Où est Kuroko ?

\- Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dis que Misdirection-Over changeait la vie !

\- La ferme Takao ! »

Ces publicités vous ont été présenté par la Génération Miracles avec comme présentateur Takao Kazunari, merci de suivre notre émission PUB direct chaque jours, de seize heure à dix-sept heures !

* * *

**Dîtes-moi quelle(s) étai(en)t votre/vos préférée(s) -si vous en avez une, il se peut aussi qu'elles soient toute nazes et que vous n'ayez même pas rigolé-**


	17. L'imprévu absolu

**L'imprévu absolu**

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il était coincé là, il n'en pouvait plus. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'une force quelconque ne s'acharne à ce point sur lui ? Il se le demandait vraiment. Et il n'avait absolument pas prévu de se retrouver dans cette situation. Pourtant, il aurait dû le savoir ! Après tout, il était Akashi Seijuro, il savait tout, il était absolu.

Cet imprévu allait finir par la rendre fou. D'autant plus qu'ils l'attendaient, dehors. Quelle excuse pourrait-il leur fournir ? Ça aussi, il l'ignorait et ça le mettait tellement en rogne qu'il était prêt à cassez tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champs de vision. Et avec son œil de l'empereur, cela mettait beaucoup de chose en travers de sa route.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de son front et de sa colonne vertébrale. S'il croisait le petit malin qui avait eu l'idée de le punir de la sorte pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait sans doute pas fait, il le ferait souffrir de mille et une façons. Un sourire à connotation sadique s'imprima sur son visage avant qu'une grimace ne le balaye.

« Akashi-kun, tout vas bien ? demanda Kuroko derrière la porte.

\- OUI. Hum, je veux dire, oui, retourne m'attendre, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. »

La constipation, ça ne pardonne pas.

* * *

**Yo mina ! Je suis actuellement en train de décédée de rire à cause d'une image -provenant de mon imagination- d'un Akashi sur le trône, une grimace de concentration sur le visage xD Mon dieu, je me demande encore comment est-ce que j'ai pu vous sortir ça ! Sabrina-visiteur, toi qui voulait un OS Akashi/Kuroko, en voilà un ... mais je pense en faire un mieux dans le futur xD**

**Il y a une chose dont je suis comme même fière, c'est mon jeu de mot avec le titre ! Bref.**

**En espérant que cela vous ait plus malgré la décrédibilisation total de l'empereur -PAS TAPER- et le fait légèrement dégueulasse de l'image que vous devez vous aussi avoir dans vos têtes.**

**x Heaven**


	18. Le fantôme du vent

**Le fantôme du vent**

« _Kagami..._ »

L'interpellé sursauta et se retourna brusquement mais ne vit rien. Il eu beau scruter tout les recoins, personne n'était derrière lui. Il avait pourtant eu la furieuse impression qu'un souffle frais s'était échoué sur son épaule avant de prononcer son nom d'une voix fantomatique, presque irréelle.

« _Kagami..._ »

Cela recommençait, mais de l'autre côté. Il changea alors de bord mais obtient le même résultat. Est-ce que venir sur le toit avait été une si bonne idée ? Peut-être même était-ce le vent qui lui soufflait son prénom dans le creux de l'oreille ? Le grand rouge secoua la tête, voulant chasser ses idées pour le moins étrange.

« _Kagami..._ »

Il délirait. Complètement.

C'était la troisième, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un qui lui faisait une foutue farce ! Et s'il le trouvait, il lui ferait la peau, il se le promit. Prudent, il avança un peu, se retournant toute les deux secondes, persuadé qu'il n'était pas seul sur le toit. Puis il se mit face à la cours, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« _J'ai faim..._ »

Un frisson désagréable lui remonta le long de son échine tandis que des sueurs froides l'accompagnaient. Il se retourna encore une fois, manquant basculer dans le vide et scanna une nouvelle fois l'endroit, en proie à un sentiment désagréable. Il déglutit péniblement, sur ses gardes. Un souffle froid venant de droite le fit sursauter.

« _Kagami, j'ai faim..._

\- Fermez-là bordel ! Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? »

Il trouvait sa dernière question un peu stupide étant donné que l'esprit fantomatique venait de lui dire très clairement qu'il avait faim, mais le roux n'osait pas imaginer s'il parlait de son sandwich ou de lui... tout compte fait, il se sentait vraiment stupide à parler seul dans le vide.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes encore sans bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il était seul, mais tout de même sur ses gardes, il refit face à la cours et mordit dans son sandwich, sustentant enfin son estomac qui émettait des bruits peu ragoutant. C'est ce moment précis que choisi la porte pour s'ouvrir.

Hurlant de peur mais un bout de son sandwich toujours dans la bouche, Kagami se décala d'un bon, les yeux exorbités dirigé vers la seule sortie possible. Il donnait une piètre image de lui-même, ce qui ne sembla pourtant pas déconcerter Kuroko qui le dévisagea, ne se départissent pas de son air neutre habituel.

« Kagami-kun aurait-il un problème ? finit par demander le plus petit.

\- Ku... KUROKO BAKA ! Tu m'as fais peur imbécile ! Manifeste ta présence avant d'ouvrir une foutue porte ! »

Haussant simplement les épaules, le turquoise se rapprocha de sa lumière, se fichant pas mal de lui avoir foutu la frousse. Le regard mauvais, Kagami le regarda s'installer à côté de lui, sans rien dire. Puis il soupira et mordit une nouvel fois dans son sandwich. Avec Kuroko à ces côtés, le drôle de fantôme ne viendrait pas le hanter.

…

Attendez une minute, un fantôme ?

« Kagami-kun, est-ce que tu peux me passer un bout de ton sandwich s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai oublié mon _bento_ aujourd'hui. »


	19. Ambiguïté

**Yo mina ! Voici un nouveau AkaKuro, bien mieux que le précédent qui, je crois, vous a traumatisé xD Cette idée traînait dans mon placard pendant je ne sais combien de temps, j'ai donc décidé de la poster aujourd'hui :3 Je trouve que mes OS sont de plus en plus long, mais pas de faux espoirs, ça risque pas de durer, à mon avis... Aussi, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai enfin fini mes DS -ALLÉLUIA- donc, j'espère avoir plus d'inspiration et de temps maintenant -mais pas de faux espoirs, c'est pas gagné-. Autre chose, s'avez-vous ce qu'est un OTP ? Je sais que ça concerne les Pairings mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire... Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur ce p****oint, siouplait ?**

**Sinon, ce recueil à atteint les 6000 views et presque 50 reviews, vous savez pas comme ça me fait plaisir ** Merci à tous/toutes de prendre la peine de lire mes écrits, vous êtes géniaux !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**x Heaven**

* * *

**Ambiguïté**

« Je reviens Kagami-kun, j'ai oublié mon écharpe.

\- Okay, je t'attends. »

Kuroko se détourna de son ami et repartit dans la maison. Aussitôt engouffré dedans, il put se délecter du contraste chaud-froid entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Il laissa un instant son regard faire son propre chemin, scannant l'endroit sans aucune émotion. Il ne trouva pas son bien, alors il s'avança un peu plus et vit une touffe de cheveux rouges qui dépassait du canapé.

Il se déplaça et voulu appeler son ex-capitaine mais celui-ci s'était endormi. Tetsuya détailla son visage détendu, ses yeux fermés, sa gorge pâle mise à découvert, sa position légèrement avachie, sa chemise d'ordinaire impeccable avait quelques plis, son pantalon qui était légèrement remonté jusqu'à tomber sur l'objet de ses désirs.

Son écharpe. Coincé sous Akashi.

Réprimant un soupir quant à l'effort que cela allait lui demander, il s'approcha un peu plus du jeune endormi, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruits. Tout d'abord, il tira un peu dessus, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop perdu dans les méandres du canapé qu'il ne pouvait voir de là. Il s'arrêta net.

Akashi venait de bouger. Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Il attendit encore cinq minutes sans bouger, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe. Comme son ami ne bougeait plus, il changea de tactique. Il s'assit à côté du rouge et tira un peu sur l'écharpe. Sans succès. Alors il déplaça ses mains sur son écharpe. Plus il avançait, plus il se rapprochait des fesses d'Akashi. Jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable ne se produise.

Il. avait. ses. mains. sous. les. fesses. de. son. ancien. capitaine.

N'osant plus bouger, il attendit encore un moment, ayant peur qu'Akashi ne se réveille et ne le surprenne dans cette position. Déglutissant avec peine, il commença son ascension. Les mains toujours sur l'écharpe qui se trouvait toujours sous les fesses du petit rouge, il se rendit compte qu'elle était belle et bien coincé dans le canapé.

Réprimant un soupir de désespoir, il essaya de tirer délicatement sur le tissu pour l'extirper de la fente. Bon sang, mais pourquoi Akashi s'était-il assis sur son écharpe précisément là où se trouvait la séparation de deux places ? C'est à croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Extrêmement concentré, il fit abstraction de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il sentait ses mains froides se réchauffer. Pas tellement surprenant, étant donné l'endroit où elles se trouvaient...

Il sentait que son écharpe s'échappait tout doucement du trou, mais sans jamais montrer qu'il avait réussi à l'enlever. Il commençait à suer à grosses gouttes et il avait étrangement chaud, il fallait dire que ses mains presque plaqué contre le fessier, quand bien même il puisse être royalement agréable, de Seijuro Akashi le gênait atrocement. Il releva les yeux.

Et tomba directement dans deux pupilles rouges.

Stoppant absolument tout mouvement, Kuroko semblait comme figé dans la pierre, telle une statue. Akashi, quant à lui, continuait de le fixer, étrangement calme. Le turquoise était pourtant sûr qu'il sentait ses mains. Et au vu de la position dans lequel il était, il n'y avait pas matière à discuter.

Le buste légèrement penché vers son capitaine, Kuroko était pâle comme la mort, s'attendant à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il ne pouvait concevoir ce que son capitaine imaginait, mais il doutait que ce n'était certainement pas pour récupérer son écharpe. Les yeux reptiliens ne le lâchaient pas du regard, si bien que lorsqu'Akashi prit la parole, Kuroko sursauta. « _Ses fesses..._ » pensa-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Tetsuya ?

\- Heu... je ... »

Kuroko ne savait pas quoi dire. Et cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer les raisons de son intrusion dans son espace vital. Que pouvait-il dire ? « _Excuse-moi d'avoir touché tes fesses, mais je voulais juste mon écharpe..._ » non décidément, c'était tout sauf envisageable. A défaut de ne pouvoir trouver d'excuses valables, Kuroko choisi la solution la plus sage.

La fuite.

« Excuse-moi Akashi-kun, mais Kagami-kun m'attend. A une prochaine fois. »

Et il tira d'un coup sec sur l'écharpe, amenant une drôle d'impression à Akashi lorsqu'il sentit la fraîcheur de ses mains s'éloigner, ainsi qu'un autre objet qu'il n'avait pas identifié. La porte claqua, laissant un silence de mort dans l'habitacle.

* * *

« Kuroko, comment ça se passe entre Akashi et toi, depuis, tu sais, articula Kagami, peinant à réprimer son fou rire.

\- … Je ne sais pas comment il y arrive, mais Akashi-kun se débrouille toujours pour s'endormir sur une de mes affaires à chaque fois que je viens chez lui. »


	20. Quiproquo

**Yo mina ! La forme ? Je voudrais vous remercier de faire vivre ce recueil, grâce à vous je peux m'améliorer alors merci beaucoup ! Surtout qu'in a atteint les 50 reviews c'est énorme ** Pour fêter le 20ème chapitre, je vous laisse dégusté ce KiKasa délirant ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**x Heaven**

* * *

**Quiproquo**

« KASAMATSU-SEMPAIII J'AI MAL AUX FESSES ! »

Tout les membres de l'équipe de Kaijo sans exception arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et regardèrent le seul blond de leur team accourir vers leur capitaine en pleurnichant, la main soutenant son fessier. Kasamatsu regarda ce spectacle d'un air blasé, soupirant lorsque Kise s'arrêta juste en face de lui. Il répondit alors d'une voix lasse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

\- Mais c'est de ta faute ! »

À l'entente de cette phrase, tout leurs coéquipiers se rapprochèrent, avide d'en savoir plus. Certains arboraient un air choqué, d'autres moqueur, d'autres encore semblaient satisfaits. Yukio regarda tour à tour ses équipiers sans comprendre, ses épais sourcils froncés. Hayakawa avait une expressin excitée sur le visage qui n'inquiétait pas tellement le capitaine,il l'avait toujours. Mais ce que dit Moriyama laissa planer le doute :

« Woa les gars, je savais pas que vous étiez de ce bord-là ! »

Kasamatsu le fixa étrangement tandis que Kise répliqua un magnifique « Hein ? » à laquelle Nakamura s'empressa de répondre :

« Ça doit être chaud, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est Kasamatsu qui dirige, ria-t-il.

\- Qu... Quoi ? hallucina Kasamatsu, ayant peur de comprendre. »

Kise écarquilla les yeux de façon comique tandis que son capitaine cherchait à assommer les fauteurs de troubles. Pendant ce temps, Hayakawa demanda à Kise de sa façon habituellement brutale :

« KISEEE, JE SAVAIS QUE VOUS FINIRIEZ ENSEMBLE ! C'EST QUI QUI S'EST DÉCLARÉ ?

\- HEIN ? Mais, mais ...

\- Bon, soyez clair, intervint Nakamura, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

\- Me dîtes pas que vous l'avez fait dans les vestiaires ! s'éventa Moriyama.

\- Mais arrêté ça ! s'énerva Kasamatsu, devenu étrangement rouge.

\- Kasamatsu-Sempai m'a juste donné un coup de pied dans les fesses, ça fait toujours mal, recommença à pleurnicher Kise.

\- Tu m'as énervé crétin ! »

Déçu de la vérité, les membres s'éloignèrent en entendant Kise gémir un « pourquoi ? » pitoyablement. Mais il se retournèrent aussitôt en entendant la réponse de Kasamatsu, la bave aux lèvres, persuadés qu'ils leur cachaient quelque chose :

« T'avais qu'à pas me présenter comme une brute à ta mère ! »


	21. L'art de séduire

**L'art de séduire**

« OK, l'idiot, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Ta gueule Ahomine, je te signale que je t'ai rien demandé, grogna l'idiot.

\- Rien à foutre, t'as besoin de mes conseils à ce que j'ai compris, Bakagami.

\- Tss... »

Kagami se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé là, réduit à écouter les conseils de séductions de son plus grand rival sous l'œil intéressé de Kuroko. Sérieusement, c'était une blague ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu ce pari contre ce diable de Kuroko et se retrouvait donc à se préparer à se confesser à celle qu'il aimait ? Enfin celle, c'était relatif, si l'on prenait en compte son caractère légèrement féminisé. Mais pour l'instant, personne n'était au courant et il comptait bien garder ça secret le plus longtemps possible.

« Tout d'abord, fait voir comment tu te débrouilles.

\- Hein ? répliqua intelligemment Kagami.

\- C'est comme au basket Kagami-kun, intervint Kuroko, il faut qu'on détermine ton niveau. »

Il grogna de nouveau et se mit à réfléchir. Comment s'y prendrait-il pour approcher quelqu'un ? C'est vrai, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant ! Tapant du pieds, il passa en revu les différentes phrases qui lui venait mais se trouvait être déstabilisé par le regard insistant des deux jeunes hommes en face de lui. Déglutissant avec peine, il perdit ses moyens et dit la première chose qui lui traversait l'esprit :

« Heu … à … à … à l'instant même où je te parle, je me pisse dessus. »

Les deux jeunes hommes face à lui affichèrent une tête blasé tandis que le concerné rougissait jusqu'aux racines. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de sortir ça ? Ça lui apprendra à regarder des vidéos humoristiques dénuées de sens ! Aomine soupira et se mit la main sur le front, désespéré :

« Mec, t'es un cas désespéré, je me demande comment je vais faire pour arranger ça sérieux...

\- Je t'ai rien demandé je te dis ! hurla Kagami, vraiment honteux. »

Ils passèrent près d'une heure entière à écouter les phrases bateaux d'Aomine, qui ne manquait pas de gonfler Kagami qui s'empressait de lui envoyer une pique à laquelle Daiki répondait farouchement avant de reprendre ses explications comme si de rien n'était, mettant fin aux nombreuses joutes verbales. Kuroko s'était absenté entre temps et était revenu avec un milk-shake à la vanille qu'il sirotait tranquillement en profitant du spectacle.

« Bon, j'espère avoir mit un peu de plomb dans ta cervelle.

\- C'est toi qui en aurait bien besoin mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, bougonna Taiga.

\- Je te prierais de fermer ta grande gueule et de t'essayer à la déclaration, l'informa Aomine, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- La décla-quoi ? répéta Kagami, effrayé.

\- Ouais, t'as bien entendu. D'ailleurs Tetsu, c'est toi qui fait la fille.

\- Que … mais t'es malade ! Je vais pas me déclarer à Kuroko, beugla Kagami, se levant d'un bond.

\- C'est pour de faux, l'entraînement, abruti ! »

Ils se chamaillèrent encore quelques temps avant que Kagami n'obtempère et se place à côté du turquoise. Mal-à-l'aise, il demanda brusquement à Aomine d'arrêter de les toiser comme ça, les bras croisés, parce que ça foutait les jetons et qu'il avait l'air d'un serial killer. Ce à quoi le basané répondit de son majeur.

« Bon heu... non mais j'dois vraiment le faire ? gémit Kagami.

\- C'est pas la mort, espèce de froussard, contra Aomine.

\- Kagami-kun, chuchota Kuroko, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si j'étais Kise-kun. »

Alors là, le rouge manqua faire une syncope et failli tomber en arrière. Comment le plus petit pouvait être au courant ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Soufflant longuement, Kagami était sur le point de se lancer lorsqu'il visualisa les cheveux blonds de Kise... et se dégonfla.

« Non mais c'est pire là, rageait-il. »

Le regard inquisiteur des deux autres jeunes hommes posés sur sa personne le gênèrent encore plus et il se dandina, avant de prendre sa résolution, expirer un grand coup et de se lancer :

« OK, hum, je suis désolé pour toutes les fois où je me suis moqué de toi, c'était pas … cool et -_il vit Aomine faire la grimace et lui jeta un regard noir_\- je voulais te dire... -_il regarda Kuroko droit dans les yeux_\- je t'aime. Je t'aime bien plus que toutes tes -_il vit Kuroko siroter bruyamment son milk-shake_\- **OH MY GOD**. Non, non, non je peux pas le faire ! Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça Kuroko, c'est super embarrassant. Je vais mourir, oh non je vous jure, c'est trop là ! Et puis sérieux, Kuroko... Kuroko quoi ! Aomine t'es qu'un enfoiré ! »

Ce dernier riait, tellement qu'il s'en tenait les côtes. Cette situation était très comique pour lui, si bien Kagami rageait dans son coin, se retenant de le frapper avec son poing. D'accord, il était nul en matière de séduction et pour se déclarer, n'en parlons pas. Mais que cet idiot ait assisté à ça... Il avait envie d'étrangler Kuroko d'avoir osé faire un pari aussi stupide.

« Et ben mon vieux, en matière de séduction, t'es dans la merde, rit Daiki.

\- La ferme Ahomine !

\- Aomine-kun, tu n'es pas plus avancé, déclara Tetsuya, tranquillement. »

Aussitôt, le basané s'arrêta de rire et se figea, une goutte de sueur traversant sa tempe. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser. Kagami, avisant son comportement, se tourna vers son ombre, avide de savoir. Neutre, mais avec une fourberie dissimulée montrant qu'il adorait torturé son ancienne lumière autant que la nouvelle, Kuroko dévoila :

« Je te rappelle que la seule femme que tu as réussit à séduire était ta mère et encore, c'était seulement pour éviter de débarrasser le lave-vaisselle. »


	22. Paquet cadeau

**Paquet cadeau**

« Aominecchi ? »

Kise regardait avec étonnement le ganguro s'avancer vers lui. Il remarqua qu'il semblait tenir quelque chose derrière son dos et qu'il marchait d'un pas plus lent que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant lui, Aomine détourna le regard, ce que Kise ne lui avait jamais vu faire. Le comportement de son ami commençait à inquiéter le blond qui s'apprêtait à lui poser une question lorsqu'Aomine l'arrêta d'un geste.

Il lui tendit ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos, à savoir un objet enroulé dans du papier cadeau fait à la va-vite. Les coins étaient cornés et du scotch entourait tout le tour du paquet pour que le papier tienne bien. Kise sourit, gêné devant une monstruosité pareil mais ne faisant aucun commentaire. Il demanda :

« C'est pour moi ?

\- Ce serait pour qui d'autre, abruti ?! »

Kise ne se formalisa pas de la réponse brutale et se saisit du paquet, content. Il eut beaucoup de mal à le défaire et s'empressait d'afficher un grand sourire lorsqu'Aomine posait ses yeux sur lui avant de les détourner immédiatement, mais lorsqu'il ne le regardait pas, une goutte de sueur traversait lentement la tempe du blond qui peinait à extirper l'objet du papier cadeau.

Quand enfin il y parvenu, près de dix minutes s'étaient écoulés. Soufflant un bon coup, Kise observa son cadeau, tendis qu'Aomine le scrutait du coin de l'œil. Il s'agissait d'un pot de nutella fraîchement acheté et Kise songea avec amusement que Momoi n'avait pas eu le temps de le toucher.

« Merci Aominecchi, c'est gentil, sourit Kise.

\- … tourne-le... marmonna Aomine pour toute réponse. »

Intrigué, le blond s'exécuta et découvrit un message derrière le pot. Il se souvenu que nutella avait lancé une campagne « dîtes-le avec nutella » et que donc il y avait un mot derrière les pots. Cette fois-ci, le mot « je t'aime » était inscrit. Kise dévisagea Aomine en papillonnant des yeux tandis que ce dernier se détournait encore -comme si c'était possible-.

C'était extrêmement embarrassant pour le métis qui ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était Tetsu qui lui avait conseillé d'utiliser cette méthode mais il ne savait pas si elle allait fonctionner parce que, comme il l'avait fait remarqué au turquoise, c'était complètement nul. Et débile. Et stupide. Et...

« Merci Aominecchi ! Moi aussi, j'aime le nutella ! »

* * *

**Et oui, Kise est définitivement naïf avec moi x)**

**J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS ce matin en mangeant du nutella avec écrit "je t'aime" derrière, je me suis demandé ce que ça donnerait une déclaration avec ça et ... voilà. Je sais, très productif XD**


	23. Waves of love

**Désolé, j'étais pas trop inspiré pour le titre ...**

**PS : Les publications sont moins fréquentes car je suis en pleine période "je me remets dans Vampire Diaries". Voilà pour l'explication de "Je n'ai toujours pas commencé à écrire le chapitre 5 de Traqués" ... -PAS TAPER-**

* * *

**Waves of love**

Akashi su avant même qu'il ne le voit que quelque chose clochait. Tout d'abord parce que l'appartement de Taiga était ouvert alors qu'il n'y était pas, et étrangement, des ondes négatives lui parvenaient de derrière cette porte. Les sourcils froncé par leur propre chef, le roux actionna la poignée, lui dévoilant l'appartement de Kagami. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

Tout avait été saccagé, comme si un ouragan avait décidé de ce déchaîné ici. Les lampes étaient au sol, brisées. Le canapé éventré, les placards arrachés, les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, la télé éclatée gisait un peu plus loin, témoignant de la violence qui s'est produite ici. Akashi apercevait la salle de bain et les éclats de miroir parsemant le carrelage. Mais ce qui le mit en rage n'était pas de découvrir une jeune femme inconnue une batte de base-ball à la main, ni même de s'apercevoir, en la questionnant, qu'elle n'était qu'une ex-copine de Taiga. Non, c'était une chose bien plus impardonnable.

Le ballon de basket dégonflé et éventré juste devant lui lui donna des envies de meurtre.

« Donc, Kelly, c'est ça ? susurra-t-il. »

Méfiante, la jeune femme acquiesça, la batte toujours à la main. Il s'approcha à pas lent d'elle, un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon aux lèvres. La jeune fille recula, déglutissant. Il tendit la main et demanda de sa voix impériale qu'elle lui donne la batte. Elle refusa. Il sentit une veine d'agacement pulser sur sa tempe.

« Écoute, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu lâches cette arme avant de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter, comme me mettre en colère par exemple, déblatéra-t-il, contenant au mieux sa frustration. »

Kelly dû sentir le danger puisqu'elle lui tendit immédiatement la batte. Il la remercia faussement, la gratifiant d'un sourire qui la fit trembler de peur et se plaquer contre le mur. Il avança un peu plus, soupesant le bout de bois dans sa main et questionna, une touche de dangerosité dans le ton de sa voix :

« Et donc, où habites-tu Kelly ? Ce serait dommage de ne pas te rendre la pareille, _tu ne penses pas_ ? »

Akashi crû que la jeune fille allait mourir de peur et n'en fût que plus satisfait. On ne pouvait entrer par effraction dans l'appartement de Taiga, ni provoquer une tempête à l'intérieur et _surtout pas_ s'en prendre à son ballon de basket sans subir le courroux d'Akashi Seijuro. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'un ex au propriétaire.

Cette constation fit de suite revenir la fureur d'Akashi à son maximum et il s'approcha un peu plus quand un cri retentit, le faisant se stopper net dans sa démarche.

« AKASHI ! Je peux savoir ce qui te donne le droit de terroriser Kelly dans mon appart' surtout lorsque tu viens de le saccager ?! »

Seijuro se détourna lentement de la pauvre chose tremblante devant lui, affrontant le regard brûlant de Taiga posé sur lui. Puis il posa son regard sur la batte, sur Kelly, avant de faire le tour de l'appartement, puis de revenir à Kagami qui semblait au bord de la syncope.

Apparemment, ils ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'onde.


	24. J'vais l'avoir !

**J'vais l'avoir !**

Aomine n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement patient et surtout, c'était un flemmard de renommé mondial, tout le monde le savait. Mais très peu de gens savaient que lorsque quelque chose le dérangeait, Aomine était prêt à passer outre ses principes et à se « bouger le cul », comme Satsuki lui faisait remarquer lorsqu'elle était vraiment en colère.

« Mais bordel ! Tu vas me laisser tranquille ?! »

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Kise qui le dérangeait, ni même son amie d'enfance ou encore ce crétin de grand type plus petit que lui aux cheveux rouges. Non, c'était quelque chose de bien plus diabolique, de bien plus intelligent aussi si l'on considérait le cerveau de Kagami et de beaucoup plus énervant.

Le moustique qui osait s'en prendre à lui à trois heures du matin allait le sentir passer, foi d'Aomine Daiki !

Il se saisit d'un de ses chaussons, les sens aux aguets, les yeux rivés sur l'insecte qui bougeait dans tout les sens, ce qui attisa un peu plus sa fureur. Mais sa colère atteignit encore un degré plus haut lorsque comme par magie, ses yeux perdirent le petit être fourbe suceur de sang.

« Putain, j'ai pas signé pour un moustique intelligent moi ! »

En effet, le moustique, apparemment pas né de la dernière pluie, avait saisit son manège et c'était mit sur le plus haut point du mur, à l'opposé du basané qui bouillonnait de colère. Non seulement il était chiant, mais en plus il se payait sa tête ? Aomine serra les dents, réfléchissant à un stratagème.

« Bon, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tu fais du basket, alors sers-toi de ça. »

Une idée germant dans son esprit, Daiki se mit en position, chausson en main, prêt à servir d'arme. Il riva ses yeux sur lui et se concentra, le moustique longeant le mur à une vitesse désordonnée. Il attendit encore un peu, et lorsque le bon moment arriva, lança le chausson qui s'écrasa à toute allure sur le mur où le moustique était présent.

Son instant de joie ne dura qu'une seconde lorsqu'il avisa que ce petit diable s'en était sorti et se tenait près de la porte. Fronçant les sourcils d'énervement, Daiki fini par s'emparer de son deuxième chausson après s'être cogné dans son radiateur. Pestant contre le monde et surtout contre ce...

« Bâtard de moustique de mes deux, viens par là que j'te défonce ! »

Il se remit en position et s'apprêtait à le relancer quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant le visage de Tetsu encore plus neutre qu'à l'accoutumé et, si Aomine le connaissait bien, il jurerait qu'il était un peu blasé aussi.

« Aomine-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Daiki allait répondre lorsque ses yeux captèrent un mouvement. Plissant ces derniers, Aomine leva le chausson -il lui sembla que Tetsu faisait une moue _vraiment_ blasée maintenant- et prononça ces quelques mots très doucement :

« Surtout, bouge pas ou c'est toi que j'éclate. »

Avec une concentration extrême, il lança son arme avec une dextérité hors norme. Cette dernière atterri dans le mur dans un bruit sourd avant de retomber pitoyablement sur le sol. Soupirant légèrement, Kuroko s'approcha tout de même, soulevant le chausson.

« J'l'ai eu ? demanda Aomine.

\- Oui, bravo Aomine-kun, ironisa le turquoise. »

Alors qu'Aomine poussait un cri de joie, un mouvement attira l'attention de Kuroko qui observa le cadavre du moustique.

« Je me suis trompé, annonça Tetsuya, il bouge encore.

\- Pousses-toi. Tiens, prend ça dans ta face ! s'écria Daiki en écrasant le chausson dans un bruit sourd, Ah ah ! J't'ai eu connard ! Tu fais moins le malin là, hein ? »

Tandis qu'il s'extasiait sur son « pouvoir tellement grand qu'il ferait même plier Chuck Norris » -Aller savoir pourquoi, mais Kuroko ne connaissait pas ce mec et ne _voulait_ pas le connaître-, le turquoise revint dans la chambre. Le regard figé avec neutralité sur un point quelconque, son oreille finit tout de même par remarquer quelque chose.

« Aomine-kun.

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu as tué le mâle, celui qui ne pique pas. Il reste la femelle. »


	25. Plus jamais

**Plus jamais**

Murasakibara sentit la _chose_ rentrer dans sa bouche lentement et explorer toute sa cavité buccale. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation, alors il bougeait la langue pour tenter de s'en soustraire mais c'était peine perdue, la _chose_ ne semblait pas décider à partir de sitôt. Il sentit un liquide envahir sa bouche. Liquide qu'il eut tout de suite envie de recracher mais il se retint. Himuro ne serait pas content s'il faisait ça.

Il n'empêche qu'il détestait cette intrusion. En plus, il ne pouvait pas manger étant donné que sa bouche restait ouverte en permanence avec la _chose_ bien logée à l'intérieur. Sans le vouloir, il la caressa avec sa langue et le regretta amèrement. Il avait envie de la mordre mais il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de son possesseur. Et puis après tout, Muro-chin a dit que ça ne sera pas très long.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

« Ça va Atsushi ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Muro-chin, plus jamais...

\- Ça t'apprendras à manger trop de bonbon, après tu as des caries et tu es obligé d'aller chez le dentiste. »

* * *

**Alors, combien de perverse ici ? x)**

**Yo mina ! C'est le retour de la connerititude (enfin je pense). Excusez-moi pour la longueur hein mais avec ça et pour pas gâcher l'effet de surprise (en espérant que vous vous êtes fait avoir quand même...) j'ai du faire court et ne pas mettre trop de description.**

**Tout ça pour vous dire que vous m'avez manqué ! Parce que j'ai été barré pendant touuuuute les vacances alors évidemment, toute mes fictions en cours ont été suspendu le temps que je revienne et surtout, que je me remette dans le bain. Parce que vous savez, comme je suis en Première (L ! Alors, des coupains ?) bah, j'vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce court récit vous a plus et surtout qu'il vous a fait rire sinon bah je vais me pendre hein, ça voudra dire que j'ai perdu tout mon humour et j'ai pas envie T_T**

**Merci encore de me suivre, j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passé et à la prochaine !**

**Réponse à Emimie : _Mais ... mais ... si t'es morte, comment t'as fait pour écrire ? o_O Et vilain moustique ! Bah c'est Kuroko quoi. Et bien voilà la suite ! Avec ... un peu ... de retard... Oui bon hein voilà quoi (répartie de ouf). Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'y remets tout doucement, je replonge, je m'immerge dans le bain à mon rythme, mais bon, j'ai déjà établi le plan du chapitre qui va être explosif, ça c'est clair ;) Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté !_**

**x Heaven**


	26. Réflexe

**Yo mina ! Je suis désolé de l'attente, mais j'ai été très prisé avec les cours et surtout, je manquais d'inspiration humoristique -si vous voyez ce que je veux dire- alors pour me faire pardonner, voici un nouvel OS qui j'espère, vous fera rire ou au moins, donner le sourire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réflexe**

« Midorimacchi ? C'est quoi que tu trimballes dans cette boîte ? lança Kise avec sa jovialité habituelle.

\- Il s'agit de mon objet chanceux du jour, nanodayo. »

Comme toujours, Midorima était froid et comme toujours, Kise ne s'en formalisait pas. Le blond haussa un sourcil, curieux. En général, il y avait quelque chose dans une boîte, et il était curieux de savoir ce que contenait celle du vert -à moins que ce ne soit seulement la boîte son objet du jour-.

Il ouvrit donc délicatement la boîte sous le regard suspicieux de son ami, désireux de savoir ce qui se cachait dedans. Il en resta bouche bée en découvrant ce qu'elle contenait. Il releva un regard incrédule vers Midorima qui restait impassible.

« C'est... commença-t-il.

\- Un hamster, oui, répondit le vert en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Un... ? Whoua ! Il est drôlement bien fait pour un hamster en peluche ! s'extasia Kise en prenant le faux animal dans sa main.

\- Ne le... ! voulu l'avertir Midorima. »

Trop tard.

Kise poussa un cri perçant, lâchant le hamster et rendant sourd au passage Midorima. L'animal s'écrasa lourdement contre le sol. Un silence s'abattit entre eux, tandis que Midorima faisait la navette entre Kise et son porte bonheur du jour. Puis un lourd grognement sorti de sa gorge tandis qu'il fusillait le blond du regard.

« Crétin ! Il était vivant ! J'avais besoin de lui vivant et tu l'as tué ! Abruti !

\- Je... désolé Midorimacchi, mais je savais pas moi et il a bougé soudainement, c'était un réflexe, se défendit Kise.

\- Que... et tu m'expliques comment je vais faire moi maintenant ? »

Tandis que Midorima lui hurlait dessus, s'attirant les foudres des passants, Kise se pencha vers le petite animal mort à ses pieds, triste. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire tomber et provoquer sa mort, de même qu'il trouvait ça méchant que Midorima ne considère la bête que comme un objet pouvant lui procurer de la chance et non comme un être vivant.

« Et tu...

\- AAAAAAAH IL BOUGE ENCORE !

\- Attend Kise... »

Trop tard.

Kise lui donna accidentellement un coup de pieds, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Le soudain tressautement du hamster l'avait tellement surprit qu'il en avait eu peur et que son corps avait bougé tout seul. Maintenant, il le regrettait fermement en voyant le regard courroucé que lui lançait Midorima. Il se justifia d'une petite voix :

« Désolé... c'était un réflexe...

\- KISEEEEEEEE ! »

* * *

**Comme ça faisait longtemps... petite surprise, changez de page ;)**


	27. Jalousie maladive

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

**Jalousie maladive**

« Bonjour Aomine-kun, salua Kuroko d'une voix monotone. »

Il s'attendait à ce que le basané l'embrasse simplement sur les lèvres, ou qu'il lui réponde en grognant car il était mal réveillé. Mais Aomine n'en fit rien, se contentant de l'ignorer. Kuroko en fut surpris. Il se pouvait qu'Aomine soit parfois vulgaire ou maladroit, mais jamais il ne l'avait ignoré ostensiblement.

Et ça lui faisait mal car tout le monde l'ignorait à cause de sa faible présence et il ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas pour le bleu.

« Aomine-kun ? l'appela-t-il. »

Il ne répondait toujours pas, et ne le regardait même pas. Kuroko commençait à avoir peur. Des tonnes de scénarios filaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Aomine ne l'aimait plus, Aomine avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, Aomine avait laissé tombé le basket et tout ce qui allait avec et pire, Aomine ne le voyait même plus, ni ne l'entendait. Peut-être était-il même mort, un simple fantôme, et qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte ?

Kuroko secoua la tête, se disant que ses idées partaient trop loin. Depuis qu'il était amoureux, il voyait bien qu'il devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque et niais, et certains aspects lui déplaisait fortement. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas inquiété du changement de comportement du basané, mais -malheureusement-, il l'aimait trop pour en faire abstraction -et voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses niaiseries !-

« Aomine-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pour sa plus grande joie, Aomine finit par répondre. Enfin, par grogner serait plus exact mais Kuroko ne s'en formalisa pas. Il abandonna le plat qu'il venait de commencer pour se concentrer entièrement sur son petit-ami, la mine inquiète -enfin, pas vraiment, mais c'est Kuroko-, ce dernier ne le regardait toujours pas.

« … c'qui ? finit par marmonner Aomine.

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- C'est ce mec qui... »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase et prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il voulait se contrôler. Kuroko remarqua qu'il était crispé et que tout ses muscles étaient tendu. Une veine d'énervement battait sur son front. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. D'autant qu'il semblait être entré dans sa phase de jalousie et Aomine étant d'une nature très possessive, cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour Kuroko. Il reprit finalement, le regardant enfin dans les yeux, faisant frissonner Kuroko d'appréhension :

« C'est qui ce mec qui t'appelle chaque jour à dix-huit heure ? grogna-t-il, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

\- Comment ça ? »

Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Personne ne l'appelait à dix-huit heure, encore moins tout les jours, où Aomine avait-il été chercher ça ? Sa question sembla énerver un peu plus son compagnon qui se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il haussa donc la voix :

« Te fous pas de moi ! J'ai vu son nom s'afficher toujours à c'te heure-ci et tu sortais toujours de la pièce pour aller lui répondre !

\- Et il s'appelle comment ?

\- Il s'appelle... heu... attend, ça va me revenir. »

Il se mit la main sur le front, fronçant les sourcils pour montrer son intense concentration. Kuroko sentait que ça l'énervait encore plus mais ne dit rien. Il ne voyait absolument pas de qui il parlait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles un lourd silence s'était installé. Puis soudain, Aomine se redressa, faisant trembler les objets se trouvant sur la table, et s'écria :

« C'est ça ! Il s'appelle Nigo !

\- Nigo ?

\- Nigo, j'en suis sûr. Alors c'est qui ? redemanda-t-il, irrité puis ajoutant plus bas : que j'aille lui refaire le portrait. »

A la plus grande surprise d'Aomine, les yeux de Kuroko rétrécir pour former un air blasé, ce que le ganguro ne supporta pas. Une deuxième veine apparut sur son front et il s'exclama, se releva brusquement :

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça et réponds-moi !

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, arrête de me faire chier, gronda Aomine d'un ton bourru. »

Kuroko soupira, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête. Puis il répondit, toujours blasé et quelque peu exaspéré :

« C'est une alarme qui me rappelle que je dois lui donner à manger.

\- Parce qu'en plus tu lui fais sa bouffe à ce connard ? s'irrita Aomine.

\- Aomine-kun.

\- Quoi ? grogna l'interpellé d'un ton agressif.

\- Nigo, c'est mon chien. »


	28. C'est balais !

**ATTENTION ! La connerie de Bakagami ici est très très très très très [...] très exagérée ! Et j'exagère pas ! Aussi petit jeu de mot avec le titre pour ceux qui auraient pas comprit : C'est balais, déformation de c'est ballot ... voilà voilà vous comprendrez après hein ;)**

**Réponse à emimie : _Ouais je sais pauvre hamster, que son âme repose en paix ...Aomine restera toujours aussi fin d'esprit, que dire de plus xD Merci de me soutenir !_**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**C'est balais !**

L'entraînement était enfin terminé pour les membres de Seirin. Tous soufflaient, épuisés jusqu'à la moelle. Leur coach avait été impitoyable sur ce coup et ils soupçonnaient Hyuuga d'y être pour quelque chose. En tout cas, c'était l'heure de ranger mais aucun des garçons ne souhaitaient mettre la main à la patte. Si bien que ce fut la coach qui désigna Kuroko et un premier année pour tout nettoyer.

Kuroko, pensant être invisible une fois de plus, laissa une demi-seconde de désespoir transparaître dans ses yeux avant de se diriger vers les balais tandis que le premier année rangeait les ballons. Il fit tout pour attirer l'attention de ses camarades et, se sentant observer, s'empara d'un des balais. Mais un problème subsistait.

Kagami voyait Kuroko s'acharner comme un beau diable sur le balais. Il avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces, le balais restait collé au mur. C'était comme s'il était scotché et Kuroko ne parvenait pas à le saisir. Il tira encore et encore, ne laissant rien transparaître dans son regard de glace. Finalement, Kagami soupira et décida de venir à son aide. Il délcara d'une voix grave, presque lasse :

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour être aussi faible, sérieux. »

Puis, il s'empara du balais à une main et étonnement, le décolla du mur directement et sans aucune difficulté. Retenant un rire devant la médiocrité de son camarade, il se tourna vers lui tout en parlant, un brin moqueur :

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y avait de dur là-dedans, franchement des fois je me demande si tu le fais pas exprès... Kuroko ? »

Il avait beau regarder autour de lui, le fantôme qui portait bien son surnom ne se trouvait nul part. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'apprêtait à demander à quelqu'un s'il n'avait pas vu le petit turquoise lorsqu'il se fit interpeller par la coach au regard brillant d'une lueur démoniaque :

« Tiens, Kagami tu as un balais ? Bah, tu vas remplacer Kuroko, étant donné qu'il est introuvable.

\- Que … quoi … mais...

\- Pas de protestations ! Allez, exécution !

\- Ku... KUROKOOOOOO BÂTARD ! »


End file.
